


Merstuck shorts

by TwicetheTrouble



Series: Merstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Changed title b/c it sucked, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, for other fic, humanish au, it's ineffective, kanaya uses logic, kankri style rants, merstuck au, poor boy needs a break, totally justified rants, vriska being vriska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble
Summary: This is where the scenes I wanted to add into "I know it's not much" but can't because Karkat's not present are going to live. It's mostly to give you a little insight into the world he lives in since he isn't the most perceptive of the bunch.Sorry for the horrible name but I really don't know what else to call this.Will be adding tags as I go





	1. Porrim to the Rescue (between ch. 36-37)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOMESTUCK! lol : )
> 
> Anyways, here it is! A little early by my watch but I really couldn't resist posting it now. I absolutely love how it turned out. I'm definitely going to do more of these (maybe just from Kankri's pov. Maybe from others. I'll see as I go.) They might not be for a while though since it's mostly an accompaniment to "I know it's not much."
> 
> speaking of which, if you haven't read it, you should probably do so before reading this one. It will definitely make more sense that way.
> 
> Also, I've just decided that since this is basically just a bunch of oneshots for the other fic, if you want you can totally suggest different POVs you want to see or even simple situation (ie. Porrim bugging Kankri at his job or what Sollux was doing while Karkat was doing __.) Basically anything that happens around town (or underwater) that Karkat doesn't see or isn't directly involved in.
> 
> My only rules are that:  
> 1) Please keep said suggestions to rating. Considering the main story is a fluffy fic about 12 year olds, i'd rather this one not be full of sex/graphic violence (mostly b/c i really, definitely can't write sex scenes).  
> 2) Please only suggest POVs of characters that have already been introduced in "I know it's not much." Some of them haven't shown up yet for very important reasons so I wouldn't be able to write them yet.
> 
> Now I can't promise I'll be able to fill all your requests, but I will certainly try. So if you really want to see something in this universe that's outside of Karkat's pov, drop me a line!  
> (Never done a request thing before so we'll see how this goes.)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL
> 
> ps. Thanks for everyone's help with where I should put this chapter. You guys are awesome! Thanks : )

Kankri’s pov

 

“Alright, I’m leaving now,” I announced as I shouldered my bag once again. Karkat waved lazily as he crawled back into bed, the tin now sitting on his desk. “I want you to be resting the entire day. No trips outside or anything like that. You should only be on your feet for bathroom breaks and to get food, otherwise you are on the couch. Got it?”

“Yeah, got it,” Karkat answered as his head hit the pillow. He looked tired, almost on the verge of falling asleep. I hoped that he would, it would do him a lot of good, even if it was only for a few hours.

“And once you’re up, you really should take a shower. It will make you feel better,” he continued, trying to remember everything.

“Alright.”

“And I want you drinking a lot today. You were missing for about six hours yesterday so you probably ended up quite dehydrated and need to replenish those fluids. Also-”

“Kankri, I got it. I’ll be fine,” he interrupted, looking me straight in the eyes as he did. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _He knows how to take care of himself. He’ll be fine._

“Very well. But I will be calling several times today just to make sure you are, in fact, doing well. If you change your mind and would like me to come home, just let me know.”

“I will,” he murmured, eyes already beginning to shut. I smiled as I noticed his hand was still clenched around our mother’s pendant, glad the necklace was doing its job.

“Sleep well, little brother,” I said quietly. He waved at me again, this time his movements much slower as I shut his door before heading out to my car.

I had just started the car and was about to leave when I remember I still needed to call the school. Taking a deep breath, I dialed the number, quickly putting it on speaker before pulling out of the driveway.

It rang a couple times before a cheerful female voice answered the call.

“Prospit Middle School, how my I help you this fine morning,” she said, quite a bit too perky for it being not quite seven in the morning.

“Hello, this is Kankri Vantas calling in regards to my little brother, Karkat Vantas. He is not feeling well and will not be attending school today,” I stated, absently wondered how much coffee she had consumed today as I spoke.

“Alright! I’ll mark that down,” she chirped, making me certain that however much she had was well above the normal limit. A few moments later she spoke again. “Karkat Vantas, correct?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Says here he skipped half of school yesterday without a note,” she informed me as I stopped at a stop sign.

“Yes, I am aware of this. There were some extenuating circumstances yesterday that he was ill-equipped to deal with,” I explained, heading through the empty intersection after a long pause. “I thought it best that he stays home to recover from the ordeal.”

“Skipping school is a very serious action, Mr. Vantas,” he said, her voice not as chipper as before. I frowned.

“And what exactly are you trying to get at?”

“I get that you’re fairly young, so it’s understandable that something like this could slip your mind,” she started. My hands tightened around the steering wheel as she took on a condescending tone. “But you can’t be rewarding behavior like this. He walked out of school without permission. Letting him stay home will only let him know it’s alright to do so again. What you should do is-“

I slammed my foot on the break, barely stopping before the stop sign I had almost missed. I made no move to continue down the road as I picked up the phone, turning it off speaker and holding it up to my ear.

“-you alright? I thought I heard breaks-“

“Now I do not like to make a habit of interrupting, but I do feel like it is necessary for me to do so,” I said, not giving her a chance to stop me. “My decision to let my brother stay home was not a ‘reward’, as you seem fit to call it. He is currently resting in order to recover from injuries he sustained from his misadventures yesterday afternoon. Not that such personal details are really any of your business, mind you. Though, in that same respect, neither is how I decide to raise my ward. He is my brother and I believe I know what’s best for him, at least more so then a school secretary that barely even knows his name. So, I would appreciate it if, in the future, you keep your opinions to yourself and keep your fucking nose out of my business.”

There was silence in the phone line as my mind caught up with what my mouth had been saying.

“I apologize for the use of such vulgar language but my statement still stands,” I told her after almost a minute. “Please make sure to note my brother’s absence. I cannot afford to waste the time it would take to explain to even a more competent person why my brother is not in class.”

I hung up without an answer, dropping the phone into the cupholder as my forehead came to rest against the steering wheel with a sigh. No sooner had I done that was there a loud honk, startling me upright again. I waved at the impatient car behind me as I continued towards the college, almost wishing I could call in as well.

 

-

 

My head rested on the steering wheel again as I cursed whoever thought insomnia was such a good idea. I couldn’t so much as nap the night before, but there I was, in the college parking lot, seconds away from sleep. My class started in less than a half hour, I had no time for this right now.

I was just trying to talk myself into moving when there was a gentle knock on my car window. I peeked open my eyes to find Porrim standing there with two large paper coffee cups. She smirked knowingly as I sat up, opening the door with a roll of my eyes.

“Morning Kanny. You look like shit,” she said cheerfully. I gave her a flat look that only made her more amused. She then held out one of the cups towards me. “Good thing I brought you the cure. Or at least a temporary one.”

“Porrim, you know very well I don’t drink coffee,” I said with a sigh.

“Oh yeah.” She retracted the cup before holding out the other one. “I suppose you want the tea then, hm?”

“Thanks,” I murmured, taking the cup a bit reluctantly. I sipped the tea, wincing a bit as I did. “You put too much sugar.”

“You needed it,” she answered, reaching into the car to pat my head. I glared at her as I took another sip. “Now grab your bag and let’s go.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked as I picked up my pack with my empty hand, tossing it on my shoulder and climbed out of the car. “Don’t you have a store to run?”

“It’s always dead in the morning. I can afford to open a little late,” She stated, shutting my car door for me as soon as I was out of the way. “Plus, someone had to insure you made it to your classes.”

“And what makes you think I can’t make it to my own classes?”

“Because when you panic you don’t sleep. And when you don’t sleep, you eventually dissolve into a braindead zombie that can’t even figure out how to get out of its own car.”

“I am not that bad,” I answered indignantly.

“Kanny, you stayed at my place for almost six months before you were able to get that shitty apartment. And most of those six months you spent stressed and panicked over your brother being alone. I think I know the drill by now.” She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes as I busied myself with drinking my tea. “Even if I didn’t, the fact you’re letting me call you ‘Kanny’ is a pretty big indicator.”

I almost choked on my drink as she grinned victoriously. I sent her another pointed glare that she ignored.

“Speaking of Karkat, how’s he doing?”

“Better. I let him stay home to rest and promptly got chewed out by the school secretary for ‘rewarding bad behavior,’” I explained, rolling my eyes at the statement.

“Let me guess, you got the one who lives on expressos and is way to perky because of it.”

“Correct. I assume the large intake of caffeine has been killing off her braincells as well as her common sense.”

“Sounds about right,” She agreed, taking a sip from her own cup. “She treats me the same way when I have to call Kanaya in. I think she’s under the assumption that since we’re young guardians, we don’t know how to parent the kids. I mean, Nima’s dealt with her before but she never has a problem and the only difference I can see is that she’s older and actually their mother.”

“That and Ms. Pyrope is also a powerful lawyer that could get her fired for such things. Even if she couldn’t, her husband’s the mayor so I am certain he could.”

“You have a point.”

We walked through the main doors in silence as we headed to my first class. Porrim wasn’t too bad to spend time with when we were talking like this, or even not talking at all. Her presence was comfortable, almost comfort _ing_. As long as she was keeping her busy-body impulses in check everything was pretty-

“We should talk,” She said. I groaned into my cup. Of course, she couldn’t keep them in check. “You’ve went through a lot lately and you should talk with me about it.”

“No thank you,” I answered flatly.

“We haven’t talked in a while and I doubt you’d talk to anyone else about this stuff.”

“Again, no thank you. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve been pulling yourself in multiple directions ever since you got Karkat back. I understand why but damn, it’s tiring just to watch. Not to mention you have enough dark circles piled under your eyes to convince a racoon you’re its long-lost cousin.” She looked at me but I avoided her gaze. “I know you’re not going to stop, but you can at least sit down and talk to me about it. Get some of those weights off your chest.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need one of your-“ I tried to explain, only to get cut off.

“As a psychology major you know better than any one of us that if someone tries to keep everything buried, it’s going to break them. That includes you, Kanny,” she said. I adjusted my bag if only to give my free hand something to do. “And if you say you’re fine one more time I’m going to make you another sweater and force you in it.”

“My class starts in fifteen minutes. I do not have the time,” I answered, ignoring her last statement.

“Then we’ll talk over lunch,” she stated, taking another sip of her coffee before continuing. “You get out at 12:30 but don’t have to work until two. We can eat at Captivating Burgers while we talk. I’m sure Gabrielle will make you a veggie burger if you ask nicely.”

“I’m not getting a choice in this, am I?” I inquired, stopping in front of my class door, making her stop as well.

“Not a chance. Be there, or I’m kidnapping you from work. Sound good?”

“No.”

“Good. See you there.” I was barely able to dodge the kiss she had aimed for the top of my head before she started back. I opened the door to enter the classroom just as she called back to me. “Oh, and make sure to let the littlest Captor know that Karkat’s staying home. Latula said he was adorably worried about him last night. If Karkat’s not at school it might only make it worse.”

“I’ll let him know,” I answered, just as another thought popped to mind. “Though you and Latula should really stop gossiping about other people’s possible relationships, regardless of how ‘adorable’ you think they are. It’s-”

“Speaking of adorable relationships, do say hi to the Greaser Prince for me.”

I gaped at her long  as she turned to head down the rest of the hallway.

“What? No, It-It’s not like that!” I called back, making her laugh.

“Bye Kanny!”

I stood there for a while after she disappeared, about as flustered as my face was red. I probably would have stood there longer if one of my classmates didn’t ask me to move out of the doorway.

Once I sat down at my usual desk, I busied myself getting all of my school stuff out of my bad. Unfortunately, it didn’t take very long and I was back to being flustered with twelve minutes before class started. I sighed, figuring this would be a good time to send a quick text to Sollux. It would at least get my mind of Porrim and her idiotic ideas.

 

 **SeerofBlood:** Hell9. I was w9ndering if this is S9llux Capt9r’s num6er.

 

I was sure I’d have to wait a while for an answer, but my phone chimed back almost immediately.

 

 **twinArmageddons:** And iif iit iis? You better have a good reason for textiing me so damn early or you’ll regret iit. II don’t care how creepy your tag iis.

 **SeerofBlood:** Ap9l9gies, this is Kankri Vantas. Karkat’s 6r9ther. I th9ught it 6est t9 inf9rm y9u that Karkat will n9t 6e in sch99l t9day. I did n9t want t9 leave y9u and y9ur friends w9rrying a69ut his wherea69uts. If y9u c9uld let the 9thers kn9w a69ut his a6sents that w9uld 6e much appreciated.

 **twinArmageddons:** My brother’s riight, you do talk two much. But, II’ll let them know. Iis he alriight?

 **SeerofBlood:** Yes, just a little 6anged up. He sh9uld 6e fine after s9me rest and relaxati9n. He did kick me 9ut 9f the h9use s9 he can’t be t99 bad.

 **twinArmageddons:** He’s alone?

 **SeerofBlood:** Yes, why d9 y9u ask?

 

He didn’t answer for a few minutes, making me a little nervous. Finally, my phone chimed again, getting my attention immediately.

 

 **twinArmageddons:** Talked wiith the others, all three of us are skiipiing school and spendiing the day at your house. Kurloz agreed two take us when he gets back from work, whiich iis iin another hour or so.

 

I pursed my lips in thought, unsure how to respond. After a minute or two I finally answered, typing my response slowly and carefully.

 

 **SeerofBlood** : As a resp9nsi6le adult and guardian I feel I must inf9rm y9u that skipping sch99l is never a g99d idea. Y9u c9uld get int9 seri9us tr9u6le and end up 6randed a pr96lem child at the 6eginning of the year. But, as a c9ncerned 6r9ther, y9u have my supp9rt and gratitude. Thank y9u

 **twinArmageddons:** No problem.

 

I put away my phone with a smile as the teacher stepped into the room, beginning the lecture before they ever put their bag down. I felt a little better knowing my brother was in such good hands. As much as I’m against them skipping school, I’m glad Karkat wasn’t going to be forced to spend the day all alone.

 _Maybe I should stop and pick up a pizza before heading home tonight_ , I thought as I started taking notes. _After all, what better way to thank twelve year old’s then junk food._


	2. Kanaya to the rescue? (during chapter 40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya sews. Vriska rants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this was SUPPOSED to be posted on 5/26 in celebration of the original fic being on air for a year now, but that didn't happen. I got hit with what I can only describe as a "Creative Low" that basically zapped all my will to do anything creative and anything I DID do, seemed horrible as a result. So I took a week off and now I think I'm recharged enough to get shit done again. YAY!
> 
> Anyways, here's a new little fic from Kanaya's POV. It was suggested over Tumblr and I thought it pretty neat. Though it kind of turned out a little more Vriska-centric than anything, sorry about that. I'm not exactly happy with how it turned out so I might try her POV again sometime, probably when there's a few less topics I need to dodge. Until then...
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL
> 
> ps. suggestions are always welcome for this fic. It might take me some time to do them, but they'll get done. : )
> 
> pps. All the Ancestors have different names (obviously). If anyone's confused about who's who, let me know. I'll drop my name chart in the notes somewhere. I got pretty creative with some of them : )

**Kanaya**

 

I focused intently on the shirt in my hands, carefully placing each stitch but still trying to work quickly. I dutifully ignored the shop bell and the heavy footsteps. It wasn’t hard to guess who it was since only one person routinely walked into the shop already yelling.

“That’s it, I’m running away,” Vriska stated. I peeked at her quickly to see her hands in the air as she made her way towards my counter. “I’m packing a bag and ditching that hellhole. I’ll live in your basement if I have to.”

“I don’t think that would be advised, for many reasons,” I said, turning back to my project as she flopped onto the counter. “Least of all being that my current dwelling doesn’t have a basement.”

“Then I’ll make one. This is a matter of life and death here.”

“And exactly whose life and death are we talking about here? Yours or theirs?”

“Take your pick,” she muttered, her voice slightly muted. I glanced at her briefly to find her half laying on the table with her arms crossed in front of her.

“What happened this time?”

“They’re being unreasonable,” she said. I waited for her to elaborate but soon realized she had no mind to do so.

“You didn’t answer my question.” I carefully placed another stitch as I waited for her response. She muttered to herself in the silence, calling me ‘bossy miss-fussy fangs’ at least once in her self-indulgent monologue. When she was done, she glanced up at me, locking eyes with mine as I raised a questioning eyebrow. She rolled her eyes as she sighed as dramatically as possible.

“Fine! You’re so meddling!”

“If you didn’t want my meddling then why did you burst into my shop immediately complaining about your predicament?”

She glared at me but continued on regardless.

“Ralph is mad at me because I may or may not have shoved Tavros down the stairs.”

“Right, how horrible of them. It seems quite unreasonable for a father to become upset when his paraplegic son is knocked down the stares by his younger sister.”

“Half-sister,” Vriska corrected venomously. “And you can cut the sarcasm. I know he’s not _completely_ wrong.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Look, it wasn’t like a full flight of the things. It was literally like three steps off a porch. He wanted to get down them anyways so I was just helping.”

“By shoving him down the steps.”

“I thought he’d land on his wheels.”

“He didn’t the last four times you’ve done this, why would it change now?”

“Stop trying to use logic against me! It’s annoying!” Vriska flailed her arms before slapping them back to the table, her prosthetic thumping loudly against the wood.

“Is that because I’m actually making sense?”

“It’s because you’re trying to be a bossy fussy-fangs again!” she said, letting the conversation lapse into silence for a while. I continued stitching as she sorted through whatever thoughts were on her mind.

“Why do I have to live with them? It doesn’t make sense. It’s not like Ralph and I are even related. He’s just some hippy douche that married my mom and had some anxiety ridden kid with her. It has nothing to do with me.”

“We’ve went over this Vriska, she left you with them for a reason. You might not know what they were, but it doesn’t make them any less valid.”

A phone rang in the backroom, breaking up the quiet that had fallen between us again. It rang a few more times before my cousin answered it using an overly sultry voice that I was certain turned away more customers than it brought.

“What are you working on now?” Vriska asked, changing the subject. She glanced over the counter, trying to figure out what it was. Without a word, I carefully held it up for her to look at, making my friend frown in response. “But that’s Sir Shouts-a-lot’s shirt, right?”

“Karkat’s, you mean? Yes, yes it is.”

“I thought you finished it ages ago. Wasn’t he wearing it Thursday?”

“He had an accident and it needed some mending. His brother dropped it off this morning at my request so I could fix it,” I explained, putting the shirt down once again. “It was the least I could do.”

“So you’re rolling out the red carpet for some shouty asshole you barely know.” Vriska raised an eyebrow questioningly. “What, do you _like_ him or something?”

“He’s an old family friend,” I explained, shaking my head at her. “Porrim has always been close with his brother. And I’m fairly certain my mother knew his father somehow, though I’m not entirely certain what their relationship to each other was.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Not like I care.”

Before I could continue the conversation, Porrim peaked in through the door with the phone to her hear.

“Yeah, hold on. I’ll check.” She placed a hand over the receiver and turned her attention towards us. “Hey Vriska, are you here?”

“Is that Ralph?” Vriska asked, nodding towards the phone.

“Yup.”

“Then no.”

Porrim nodded, already removing her hand and heading back the way she came.

“Nope, doesn’t look like she’s here. In fact, I haven’t seen her all day. Strange how that is.”

We waited a few seconds to make sure she was gone before speaking again.

“He’s not going to believe her.”

“He hasn’t since I was in fifth grade.” Vriska sighed as she straightened up, stretching briefly before dropping her arms back down to her sides. “Well, I best be off. I don’t want him to find me too soon.”

“You’re going to have to go home eventually.”

“Yeah, but not right now,” she said smirking. “Maybe I’ll go bug Terezi. She’s always down for trolling Ralph.”

“I heard nothing.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://tblsomestories.tumblr.com/) in you feel like checking it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://tblsomestories.tumblr.com/) in you feel like checking it out.


End file.
